Writing A Story
by Lilly Aldean
Summary: Want to write story, but don't know how? Read this step by step outline to writing. Ask questions, get advice, get help with plots and plot changes and more!


**Sooooo Fleurette asked me to help them write a story. Have no fear! Lilly is here! **

**Step 1: Think of a plot. **

Well durr. Well...it may not be as simple as you think. You have to think of something that will really intrigue the viewers. What do people want to read you ask? You can figure that out easily by reading a couple chapters in other stories to get a gist of what's happening and then read the reviews. If people like it (say its an action story) then write something with a lot of action. Just don't copy that other person'a story. You read it for inspiration. You can even write something with a genre that hasn't even been used in that category. Writing something different can get you a lot of readers and reviewers. Also, a lot of people like stories about the EPF.

Take your time thinking of a topic as it can be a crucial part to your success.

**Step 2: Create a document to type paragraphs or notes for events that will happen in the story. **

Once you have a plot for your story, think of events that will occur in later chapters. Be sure to write them down, you don't wanna forget them. Believe me, it happens. When adding a major event, make it shocking. Add something people will talk about.

If you need some help thinking of events, here are some ideas to make your story stand out.

• If it's an action story, have someone get severely hurt or go missing.

• If it's a romance story, add a big bump in the road that can test the relationship.

• If you're doing a horror story, make it super confusing. Play "head games" with the readers.

• If you're doing a general story, do whatever you want!

To make a really good story, these changes can be key. You don't want to write a predictable story. Can you spell B-O-R-I-N-G? Do something that when you first think about adding it, it could ruin your story by throwing everything out of whack. It can always be worked into the story and make it better. If you have an idea and don't know how to stitch it together, ask me in a review, and I'll PM you about it.

**Step 3: Characters**

If you're adding extra characters, don't add too many. It can make the story really confusing. When asking for guest characters, stick to four or five. Tell them that the first few people to ask will be in it. Any extras, it's either sorry, maybe next time or just mention them once or twice in there. Trust me, having only a couple extras can help keep readers. Sometimes they leave when it gets confusing.

** Step 4: Getting readers.**

Getting readers is easier than you think. Start out by writing the first few chapters and taking short little snip-it's and put them in a single document and make a preview. If you already know you need characters for the story then, ask in the preview.

Get noticed. When you see a new fanfictioner, read their story and leave a review that is kinda long, but not too long. Give them advice. They'll remember you and hopefully read their stories. Review other people's stories often.

Make friends with readers. Respond via PM on their reviews. Sometimes it randomly, somehow, turns into random banter. If you've ever PMd me, you probably know. If you are PMing someone and they are a reader of your story/stories, then give them a little sneak peek. Keep their attention. Once again, people who've chatted with me probaly know.

**Random Tips:**

• Ask reviewers what they want to happen in a poll or by review. It keeps them involved and reading.

• Don't write because you want to get a chapter up. If you're stuck, then think about what will happen in the future ofthe story and find ways to bring that into it. Don't get frusturated.

• Keep an open mind. If someone suggests something in a review, think about it for a while. It can be key if you have writer's block.

• Always be thinking and keep that event document in use. Half the time I'm writing, something pops into my mind that could be AWESOME in the story. Write it down in the event document. DO NOT try to remember it. That's what happened to me in "The Past." It was horrible.

**Well that's pretty much it so far. If you have any questions or need help with stitching ideas together or a plot even, just ask! I is here to help.**


End file.
